Bleach: Dark Prophecies
Bleach: Dark Propechies (ブリーチダーク予言, Burīchidāku yogen) is the Fanon series based on Tite Kubo's Bleach ''series, taking place directly after the end of the '''Winter War Arc' and the First Bleach Movie, Memories of Nobody. The main difference is instead of the 1,000 Year Blood War Arc and the Substitute Shinigami Arc, this Fanon Series will be taking place during both timelines. Summary: Ichigo, the Substitute Soul Reaper sacrificed his powers in his last ditch effort to stop the terror that was Sōsuke Aizen and his attempt to breach the dimensional space that was the Spirit King's by destroying Karakura Town and the Gotei 13. For nearly two years, Ichigo had no contact with his former comrades of the Soul Society, participated in no conflicts with Hollows, and had no purpose other than to grow up and live out his life as any normal teenager would. Yet, something deep inside him believes in a stronger purpose than his mundane life, despite what he would tell others. That, and that one special person in his life had yet to make an entry into his life. When an unnatural force yearns to take Ichigo's life and steal his soul for unknown means, he will make a return to becoming the hero he was born to be, stronger than ever with stakes even higher than before! But can he protect his friends and learn to hone his newfound powers? Will he find that one person he feels complete and satisfied with? FIND OUT, IN BLEACH: DARK PROPHECIES! Main Cast: Ichigo Kurosaki: The Main Protagonist of this story. What seemed to be an ordinary teenager who could see ghosts would later become one of the most staunchest, courageous, if not most hot-headed heroes, he forges his own destiny no matter the odds and no matter how times he's beaten, broken, or near the brink of death. While his powers remain dormant, his naturally learned fighting instincts are never void from this violent-proned teenager, allowing him to effortlessly take down hordes of gangs and untowardly individuals with skill he hadn't been able to achieve years ago. His dry wit and sarcastic attitude hide a deep pain he feels about his past, and his unbreakable will he dons in serious situations and conflicts were only forged through the fires of proverbial and literal Hell he put himself through his wild and dangerous adventures. Senna: One of the Main Protagonists of this Story. Through a random occurance where she became the focal point of a conspiracy harnessed by a banished Clan of former Soul Reapers, Senna was the harbinger of the culminated memories of a mass of entities known as "Blanks" whom lost their way on the path to the Soul Society before creating the dimension known as the Valley of Screams. After forging a brief, yet strong bond of friendship and attraction with Ichigo Kurosaki, she used the last of her strength to push the two dimensions, the World of the Living and the Soul Society, from colliding into each other. Her last moments seemingly ending when she dissipated into energy on Ichigo's back, with only her ribbon as a memory for Ichigo to hold onto, her return will bring back both warmth and suspicion. Is Senna really who she says who she is, or is there an agenda for which Ichigo and his friends would soon discover when its far too late? The quirky, hyperactive, energetic girl is only matched by her vigor and strength in battle, harnessed to a level to which equals to our battle-hardened heroes. Uryū Ishida: One of the Main supporting Protagonists of this story. Starting out as a self-declared enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki since their first encounter, these two had many verbal and near physical encounters due to the drastic contrast of personalities and ideals. However, through the fires of battle and conflict, these two become brothers at heart and become an amazing duo in combat as well as situations where one would trust the other with their lives. For the past two years, he's trained to become even more attuned to his abilities as a Quincy as well as a combatant inherently. Also becoming the unappointed leader of the trio of Karakura Town's defenders, Uryū's natural tactical guidance and leadership prestige has lead his friends through the last two years of conflicts through thick and thin. He's cool, confident, and determined to keep his friends and all innocent humans and souls safe, even at the cost of his life by the honor of being a Quincy! Orihime Inoue: One of the Main Supporting Protagonists of this story. Having been an admirer of Ichigo Kurosaki since long before she could remember, Orihime was just an ordinary, ditzy girl whom had been living on her own ever since the tragic death of her caring and compassionate brother in a car accident. After the moment of witnessing her brother as a Hollow, coming back to communicate with her and pass on to the next life, she becomes involved in a series of supernatural and incredible events. Her powers awakening to have the ability to reject all phenomena according to the strength of her Will, she became the unwitting key to the Mastermind, Sōsuke Aizen, in his plot to awaken the Hōgyoku and destroy Karakura Town, later to be rescued by Ichigo Kurosaki and all her friends. Determined not to be left behind nor to be a burden to anyone else, Orihime strengthened and honed her powers for the last two years of Ichigo's power deprived state, so that she could protect him and fight alongside him when his strength would return. Caring, Brave, and Compassionate with an Iron Will, Orihime Inoue will fight for love and passion to keep her friends safe and Ichigo closer to her side. Sado Yasutora "Chad": The resident Hispanic of Karakura High, Chad has always been slow to anger and even slower to raise his fists to fight against others, even to the point of allowing bullies to beat him relentlessly. It wasn't until the fateful day when Ichigo Kurosaki came and fought tooth and nail to ward off a gang of bullies and secure Chad's pendant, given to him by his grandfather, that they made a promise to each other: To fight for each other if not for themselves. Ever since then, Chad and Ichigo had become near inseperable as friends and brothers-in-arms, fighting in the fiercest of battles and conflicts that neither would've expected to be a part of. For the last two years, Chad has gained even greater strength in his uniquely natural abilities, as well as harnessed his fighting instincts to a level only rivaled by his friends that defend Karakura Town by his side. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Originally supposed to be written on Fanfiction.net, ever since my account has been blocked/deleted I wanted to restart the story with a more thorough knowledge of the series as well as a better grammatical format than I had original concieved.